Watchful Eyes
by Genzetsu
Summary: Sakura finds Sasuke and Naruto having a bit of alone time. SasuNaru, SakuHina, TsuShizu, ShikaTema, and NejiGaa.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries in the Forest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto or any of it's characters

* * *

**Watchful Eyes**

A loud yawn echoed throughout the bedroom. As it slowly ceased a beam of sunlight quickly entered the room. The light fell on a slowly rising form. It was a girl, she looked to be 13 or 14. Her deep green eyes glimmered. Her bubblegum pink hair was slightly messy, but nothing to unmanageable. She lazily swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up, stretching slightly. She let out another yawn as she walked over to her closet.

She opened it and found a red dress with white lining. She quickly removed her pajamas and slide the dress on and zipped it up. She then grabbed a pair of black shorts and slid them on under the dress. She then stood in front of the mirror as she tied her headband, thinking to herself, "Today's the day. Today I will make Uchiha Sasuke mine, & I'm not going to take no for an answer!"

"Damn it, where is Sasuke?" whined the bubblegum haired girl. She had searched for the raven haired boy all morning, but she failed to find him. She was pouting slightly as she headed towards the training grounds, the only place she hadn't looked. As she approached the training area, she head a noise, and it sounded like Sasuke. A smile grew across her face as she shot towards the growing noise. When she was only a few feet away from the sounds, the smile slowly disappeared from her face. A few feet in front of her was Sasuke, the raven haired boy she had been searching for al day, was pinning their blonde teammate, Naruto, against a tree, kissing him roughly. Her jaw dropped as the dark haired boy ran his hand slowly up the blonde's shirt.

Sakura was completely flabbergasted, she couldn't believe that not only was Sasuke gay, but he was making out with Naruto. He always acted like he couldn't stand the blonde, but there he was, kissing and feeling up Naruto. The bubblegum haired girl then made a slight gasp as she saw the raven haired boy move from the blonde's lips and to his tanned neck and lightly bit it. Sasuke then glanced behind him. Sakura then panicked and hid behind a nearby bush before he could see her. Naruto let out a soft pant as he spoke, "What are you looking at Sasu-kun?" The raven haired boy turned around and looked at the blonde and said in his usual cold demeanor, "It's nothing dobe, I just thought I heard something." He then return to nibbling on Naruto's neck.

Naruto made a soft whimper as he felt the dark haired boy nibbling on his neck. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and squeezed as he felt the raven haired boy bit down harder. The blonde's head arched slightly as he let a moan sliver out of his mouth. A blush grew across Sakura's face as she watched the two boy's activities. She tried her hardest to look away, but couldn't. She was mesmerized by the ecstasy between the two boys. Sasuke then slowly pulled away and slid of the blonde's shirt. He stared at the tan, muscled torso of the blond and a evil grin grew across his face. He then softly kissed the crock of Naruto's neck. He panted lightly and looked down at the dark haired boy. Sasuke slowly traced around Naruto's chest with his tongue. A lightly whimper came out of the blonde as he pressed against the tree more. The raven haired boy slowly slid down, lightly kissing on the way. The blonde mewed softly as he felt the cool lips of the raven haired boy kissed his flesh.

Sasuke lightly bit down on one of Naruto's nibbles, slightly tugging it. Naruto bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his moans, but he let out a light whimper out instead. The raven haired boy softly sucked on the pink numb, circling it with his tongue. He then reached over and pushed down on the other numb with his thumb, then pinched and twisted it lightly. Naruto almost bit through his lip trying to hold back the moans. The blonde arched his back grabbed Sasuke's locks. The raven haired boy flinched slightly from Naruto's grip on his hair, but then twisted the numb more and bit on the other again. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and let out one very loud moan, "Oh god Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled as he let go of the, now sore, pink numb and started to kiss downwards again.

Once the raven haired boy reached the blonde's orange pants, he smirked and quickly removed them. Then he pulled down Naruto's whirlpool covered boxers and his and Sakura's eyes widened when they say the blonde's hard member. Sakura blushed deeper and thought to herself, _holy, Naruto's a lot bigger than I thought._ Sasuke smirked slightly and looked up at Naruto and spoke, "Seems that you have grown dobe, I hope I still can fit it all into my mouth." He gave a sly smile and stroked the hard shaft slightly and licked the head softly. Naruto shivered slightly, feeling the cold tongue slid across. Sasuke smiled and lightly kissed it and slowly slid it half-way inside his mouth and softly sucked. Naruto bucked his hips slightly, tightening his grip on Sasuke's hair. Sasuke almost gagged when Naruto's cock was suddenly shoved deep into his mouth when he had bucked his hips. He closed his eyes slightly as he adjusted, then he slowly moved his head back and forth, sucking harder every time his head when forward.

The raven haired boy then placed his hand on Naruto's sack, rubbing it softly, causing another buck from the blonde. Naruto moans escalated and he threw his head back slightly. As he moved the blonde's cock in and out of his mouth, he grazed the shaft with his teeth. Naruto, looked down and spoke, moaning slightly, "T-teme, you kinky bastard." Sasuke smiled around the blonde's length and thought, _I knew you would like that dobe._ The raven haired boy then slid the length as deep as it would go into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could, pushing Naruto off the edge, causing him to cum. Sasuke hesitated before swallowing. He gulped twice and slid the, now limp, cock out of his mouth and backed away slightly.

He looked at Naruto's tan body and slowly stripped his own clothes off as well. Sasuke gulped as she saw the raven slowly shedding away his other later of clothing. Her eyes traced his pale skin. As he pulled off his white shorts and boxers, she blushed as stared at his tone ass and caught a glimpse at his hard cock. The blonde looked up at the raven haired boy standing in front of him and blushed a light pink. The Uchiha boy the motioned his head to the side, signaling the blonde to turn around. Naruto nodded and turned around quickly and placed his hands on the tree, bending. Sasuke smiled and moved closer and knelt down slightly and placed his hand on one of Naruto's firm cheeks and circled his entrance with his finger.

Naruto shivered slightly and looked back at him with a pleading look. The Uchiha smiled and slowly slid his finger inside. Naruto froze and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip again. Sasuke started to move his finger in a circular motion inside the blonde before inserting another finger, causing the blonde to bite harder. The raven haired boy then made a scissoring motion with his digits, stretching the blonde, causing him to whimper slightly. Sasuke slowly stood up make the same motion until he was completely standing. He then slowly pulled the two digits out, causing a soft moan to escape from the blonde.

The Uchiha then placed his hand on the blonde's hip and took his own throbbing cock in his hand and positioned it at the now ready entrance and looked at the blonde one last time and spoke softly, "Are you ready?" Naruto eagerly nodded. Sasuke smiled softly and nodded as he slowly pushed inside of Naruto. At first, he thrusted slowly, getting used to the slight tightness, then he slowly picked up speed. The blonde moaned the Uchiha's name over and over. He started to rock backwards slightly, meeting the raven haired boy's thrusts. Sasuke grunted slightly and leaned over, reaching around and gripped the blonde's member and rubbed it furiously. The blonde threw his head back and yelled, loving the feeling.

The raven haired boy quickly became sync with his thrusts and his rubbing. He then pulled half-way out and re-positioned himself slightly and thrusted back in harder, hitting the blonde's prostate. Naruto's arched forward, going insane from the feeling. He looked back slightly, breathing hard, and yelled, "Harder..f-fuck me harder Sasuke!" Sasuke smirked slightly as he continued to thrust and rub and replied, "Say pretty please!" Naruto pouted slightly as he moaned, "Pretty…please bastard" The Uchiha chuckled, "Of course Naru-kun." He started to ram into the blonde, pushing as deep as he could go.

Naruto let out the loudest moan yet as he came, spilling his seed on the ground. As the blonde came, he tightened his entrance around Sasuke's cock. The Uchiha grunted and came, his seed pouring into the blonde. Sasuke let out a heavy breath as he slowly pulled out, causing some of his cum to spill out of the blonde. He fell backwards, and landed on his butt, still breathing hard. Naruto then fell on top of him. The Uchiha then smiled and wrapped his pale arms around the blonde and pulled him close. Naruto smiled weakly and spoke softly, "love you Sasu-kun." The raven haired bow then smiled and kissed the blonde's cheek and replied, "love you too Naru-kun." Sasuke then laid down, bringing the blonde with him and closed his eyes. Naruto sighed happily and closed his eyes as well, quickly falling asleep.

Sakura was walking down the barely lit streets of Konoha, completely flabbergasted at what she had just witnessed. She couldn't believe that her teammates were gay, and that they were together. She, at first, was pissed that Naruto had stolen Sasuke from her. He knew that she liked him, and even though he was gay, Naruto was still her friend. Then, she started to call down, realizing that there was really nothing to be mad about, she should be happy that Naruto had found someone.

As she walked she started to think about how people might re-act to her discovery. Most of the girls probably wouldn't believe her, they probably think there was no way that Sasuke could be gay, and why would he want the blonde ninja. Then, she thought about Hinata, she would definitely be heart broken. The bubblegum haired girl felt bad for the Hyuga girl, realizing that both of them had the same problem. She sighed softly as she turned the corner.

As she walked around the corner, she spotted a bath house. She thought, _hmm, maybe a nice hot bath will help me clear my mind._ She gave herself a small smile as she strolled over to the entrance and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: Bathhouse Romances

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 2: Bathhouse Romances **

Sakura sighed contently as she slowly sank into the warm water of the bathhouse. She leaned against the rocky edge of the water and laid her head back. As she sat there quietly, the events from earlier that day came rushing back to her mind.

The pink haired girl could not believe Sasuke, the boy she had been chasing after forever, was gay. Not only was he gay, he liked Naruto. She still couldn't comprehend that part. The raven always seemed to hate the blonde, but that obviously wasn't the case, it was for from it. She sighed as she spoke to herself, "Well, I guess I'll have to accept this, they are my friends after all and I should be happy for them." She smiled weakly as she slowly sank down further until only her eyes were visible. She then become lost in her thoughts, she was so lost that she failed to notice someone else had entered the bath.

The new occupant was a black haired girl with violet eyes. The only thing covering her was a white cotton towel that was wrapped around her. When she reached the edge of the water, she slowly removed the towel and sat it down before she submerged herself in the water. She sighed as she became more comfortable. The girl looked around and she caught out of the corner of her eye a pinkish color in the background. She quietly called out, "I-is someone there?"

The pink haired girl quickly returned to reality as she heard the soft voice call out. She recognized it immediately as she stood up and headed in the direction of the voice's origin. When she finally spotted the black haired girl, she said in a happy tone, "Oh, hello Hinata." Hinata blushed a light pink as she replied, "H-hello Sakura-chan." Sakura raised an eyebrow, wondering why Hinata had blushed, she seemed to hot realize that she was no longer submerged and the black haired girl could see her entire uncovered body.

As she looked at Hinata, Sakura accidentally let her eyes wonder the Hyuga's body. She noticed easily that Hinata was more developed than herself. A small faint red enveloped her cheeks as she sat down next to her. She thought as she realized the new color of her cheeks, 'Why did I just blush.' Hinata glanced over at the pink haired girl slightly. Her blush darkened as she pushed her two index fingers together and looked down. Sakura looked at her curiously as she thought, 'hmm, that's strange; she's doing that finger thing she normally does when Naruto is around.'

Hinata chuckled nervously as she spoke, "S-so, how are you?" Sakura sighed as she replied, "Kind of bad, I short of caught Sasuke and Naruto…together in the forest." She looked down slightly. The Hyuga looked at her, "Well, at lest you know now." Sakura's head popped up and looked at the girl next to her, "You knew about them?" Hinata nodded, looking down again, "They told me after a week." Sakura looked away from Hinata and spoke with a sad tone, "Why didn't they tell me?" The other girl replied softly, "They were afraid that you wouldn't take the news so well." A sad expression was plastered on the pink haired girl's face. The Hyuga girl then loosely placed her arms around Sakura and hugged her. She said, "I-I'm sorry if I made you upset by saying that."

Hinata glanced up at Sakura, whose blush had darkened. The pink haired girl felt an intense heat slowly spread through her body. As she glanced at the Hyuga girl, she became very confused. She was getting the same feeling that she received when she was around the Uchiha. While that confused her, she began to study Hinata's features and thought to herself, "She is really beautiful." Sakura then smiled warmly as she placed her hand on Hinata's cheek and spoke softly as she began to lightly caress it, "It's alright." She then leaned over and laid a soft, innocent kiss on her forehead. The Hyuga girl stared up at the other girl as her blush grew darker. She stuttered, "S-Sakura..."she was cut off by the other girl who had placed her index finger on her lips and gaver her another smile before she leaned foward and kissed her.

Hinata had a surprised look on her dark red face. She was very tense before she started to relax. The pink haired girl easily dominated the kiss. she lightly nibbled on the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The Hyuga obliged and opened her mouth slightly. In almost an instant, Sakura skillfully slipped her tongue into her mouth and rubbed her tongue against Hinata's. Hinata whimpered quietly as her eyes closed tightly from pleasure. She could not believe what was happening, how much she was enjoying this. Sakura was just as amazed as the Hyuga was. After a couple of seconds, both girls slowly slipped away from reality and entered a state of complete bliss.

Then, with the sound of the door sliding open, the girls were yanked back into the real world. They heard a surprised voice, "Oh, sorry! sorry!" Sakura quickly pulled away from Hinata and blushed. She stood up and grabed a towel and shot out of the bath area. The Hyuga wanted to stop her, but she decided against it. She just looked down at her reflection in the water and sighed sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura grumbled as she looked up at the ceiling. No matter how much she tried, she could not fall asleep. The memory of the kiss was playing her. The pink haired girl ran her fingers over her lips, she could still feel the warmth of Hinata's soft lips. She sighed as she continually tried to discover a reason for why she had kissed the girl. Sakura had always thought taht she was straight, but maybe it was a result of the discovery of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Maybe it happened because she was emotionally insecure at the moment and she would except anything from anyone, boy or girl. She then thought back to before this all happened, to her past encounters with the girl. As those memories returned, she felt the warm feeling from before returned. The pink haired girl was even more confused now. Sakura grumbled slightly, she was becoming annoyed. She mad a small groan and buried her head into her pillow and shut her eyes, forcing herself to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura let out a loud yawn as she slumped towards the Hokage's tower. She was still half asleep, wishing that Tsunade would get someone else to do her errands. She always thought it was a hassle for her, but she never complained, well, not out load anyway. As she reached the door of her office and was about to open it, she heard a stragne noise from the other side. It sounded like a moan and it was obviously feminine. The pink haired girl pressed her ear agaisnt the wooden door. As she listened, she began to recognize who was making the sounds. With one good push, Sakura burst into Tsunade's office. Her eyes widened and a dark blush consumed her face as she looked into the office.

There, standing in front of her, was Tsunade and her assistant and pupil Shizune, lustfully kissing. The Hokage had the black haired woman pressed against her desk. She was kissing her roughly and fondling one of her breasts. Sakura's jaw dropped as seh watched them. She couldn't believe it, first Sasuke and Naruto, now Tsunade and Shizune are gay! Who next, Kakashi and Iruka!

Shizune was the first to notice the dumbstrucked Sakura standing in the doorway. She pushed the blonde away, causing Tsunade to raise an eyebrow. She turned around and saw teh pink haired girl. The Hokage spoke as if she wasn't just caught making out with her student, "Oh, Sakura, I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so." Sakura tried to reply, but she couldn't find the words.

After a few moments of akward silence, Sakura finally stuttered, "Tsunade-sensei, I-I'm sorry," she whirled around and went to leave, but the blonde shot forward and blocked her path. She looked down at the pink haired girl who was trying to get around her and said, "Don't leave, I'm sorry you had to see that, but don't leave, I have something to talk to you about. About what happened to you last night." Sakura froze as her teacher said those words. She couldn't mean what the pink haired girl thought she meant, how would she know about that? She sighed as she nodded, "Ok sensei..."Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and lead her to the empty chair near her empty desk. The older woman leaned against the edge of her desk next to Shizune. She crossed her arms as she spoke, "So, Sakura, I hear from Shizune that you and the Hyuga girl were making out last night."

The girl's cheeks turned a dark red, why did Tsunade have to put it so bluntly? She then raised an eyebrow as she looked at the black haired woman next to her sensei. She asked, "Shizune, how did you know what I did last night." Shizune chuckled nervously as she looked away slightly, "I kind of...walked in on you two while you were in the bath." Sakura was confused at first, but she quickly remembered. She knew that the person apologizing sounded familiar. The pink haired girl's glance dropped from her teacher and fell to the ground.

Tsunade kneeled down in front fo Sakura and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head up so she could meet the older woman's golden eyes. Tsunade spoke in a soft, comforting tone, "What is it Sakura, you can tell me." Sakura's voice cracked as she replied, "I'm so confused. I thought I'd had feelings only for Sasuke, but now I feel the same warm feeling from someone else, but it's a girl."

"I don't see how it's confusing. You have feelings for Hinata." the blonde stated.

"But isn't it wrong to have feelings for another girl?" asked the pink haired girl.

Tsunade shook her head as she answered, "No, it's not. Gender doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is your feelings. Just listen to your heart." Sakura stared at her teacher as she let her words sink in. The Hokage was right, if you have feelings for someone, gender shouldn't count. A small smile spread across her face as she hugged the woman. Tsunade smirked lightly as she returned the hug. The pink haired girl whispered into her teacher's ear, "Thank you Tsunade-sensei," then she broke away and ran out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked back to her apartment, Sakura could not remove the smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about how she would approach the Hyuga. The pink haired girl had stopped at a store on the way home and picked up a few items to help her please Hinata. As she climbed up the flight of steps carrying a small plastic bag, she heard a soft humming.

She rose an eyebrow and picked up her pace. Once she reached the top of the stairway, she saw Hinata sitting by her apartment door. The black haired girl had her nose buried inside a book that was labeled "IchiYuri 100." Sakura giggled, she thought it was funny that Hinata was reading the obvious pornographic literature. The pink haired girl kneeled down next ot her and loudly said, "Whatcha' reading?" The Hyuga jumped and quickly hid the book as she looked at Sakura. She ahd a light red tint to her cheeks as she nervously spoke, "N-nothing really." Hinata then looked away. Sakura chuckled, noticing how cute the Hyuga looked when she was nervous.

The pink haired girl stood up and smiled down at the other girl and said, "Well, do you want to come in, or would you like to continue reading your book." Hinata quickly rose and nodded. Sakura gave her a small smile as she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. As the entered the dimly lit apartment, Sakura flipped the light switch on and sat the bag down near the couch. Hinata looked around the small living room. It was nicely furnished and the walls were covered with pictures. The Hyuga focused her attention on on photo in perticular. It was a picture of their rookie class. A tiny grin appeare on her face as she studied how her comrades looked when they wer still genin.

As she was pre-occupied with the picture, she failed to notice Sakura sneak up behind her. The pink haired girl looked at the image that Hinata was staring at. Sakura spoke, causing the Hyuga to jump once again, "Don't you miss those time." Hinata nodded slightly, "Yeah...things were alot easier." Sakura glanced at the girl next to her, then she placed her arms around the girl's waist as she said, "But i must say, who would have thought that you would have become even more beautiful since then." a dark red eclipsed Hinata's cheeks as those words slipped from Sakura's mouth. As she looked at the pink haired girl, Hinata felt her body become hot. Her heart was beating against her chest like it was going to burst out of her. When she met Sakura's emerald eyes, she felt like she was going to jump out of her own skin. The Hyuga could not take it anymore, she didn't care if she might be out stepping her boundaries, she needed to get this feeling out. With one quick movement, Hinata kissed the pink haired girl.

Sakura was still at first, but soon relaxed. She let go of the girls waist and slid one of her hands up to Hinata's cheeks. She lighlty caressed the hot flesh as she pried the girl's mouth open and slipped her tongue in. Sakura's tongue freely roamed the wet carvern without any resistance from the Hyuga. As she continued, she couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste that was Hinata. It was a fruity taste, almost like grapes. Sakura found herself becoming addicted to this taste.

After about a few minutes, Sakura finally found the energy to break away from the black haired girl. She panted slightly as she stared back at Hinata. She then said, in a tired tone, "Hinata, I know this might sound weird, but...I think i might like you, who am I kidding, i might even love you. I know we don't know each other that well, but I just had to say it."

Sakura was suprised by what happened next. A grin grew across Hinata's face as she replied, "Sakura, i think i feel the same way." The pink haired girl smiled like a madman as she tightly hugged the Hyuga girl, then she brought there lips together and kissed her. As she kissed Hinata, Sakura carefullly backed up to the couch and laid her down. Hinata had already closed her eyes before she felt the soft cushins of the couch. As Sakura hovered over her, their lips still attached, she wrapped her arms around the other's neck.

The pink haired girl broke away from Hinata after a few minutes, then she trailed kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Once she reached her neck, Sakura lightly bit it, causing a soft whimper to come from the black haired girl. A small smirk was heard from Sakura as she lowered her hands and grabbed the zipper of her jacket and quickly stripped her of it. The pink haired girl sat up and looked down at the other. Hinata was panting and her cheeks were as red as a cherry. Her pale lavender eyes were half-way closed her mouth was open slightly. Sakura leaned over and whispered into the other's ear, "Don't worry, you will enjoy this." Hinata's cheeks grew darker as she felt Sakura's hot breath near her ear. Just as quickly as she had made the statement, the pink haired girl had pulled of the black t-shirt that the Hyuga was wearing and ripped of the white-lace bra.

Sakura caressed the other's erect nipples by lightly tracing her index and middle fingers around them, causing Hinata to shiver. She smiled up at her lover before she took one of the nubs into her mouth. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she felt her nipple enclosed by the pink haired girls mouth. She then panted when she felt her cool tongue rub against the nub. The Hyuga moved one of her hands into Sakura's pink locks and glanced down at her. Sakura met her glance and gave smiled before she started to suck. Hinata let out a soft moan as her grip tightened. The bubblegum haired girl whinced as she felt her hair being pulled, but she then chuckled when she realized how much the Hyuga was enjoying this. Hinata couldn't believe how much pleasure she was receiving from just this, she felt like she was in heaven and Sakura was an angel.

Sakura moved her mouth over to the other nipple, leaving the other slightly red. Hinata was breathing erratically and she involuntarily opened her legs slightly. Sakura smirked and pressed her face into the centre of the other girl's ample chest. Her hands slid down over Hinata's hips until they had a firm grip on the girl's thigh. She then trailed soft caresses upward. Once she reached her destination, Sakura quickly unzipped the girls pants and manuvered so she could easily pull them off. Once her pants were off, the pink haired girl broke away from Hinata's breast and slid down. As she looked at the girl's white panties, Sakura lowered her head and but onto the lace and pulled them off.

Hinata's breathing slowed as she watched the girl pull off her last piece of clothing. Sakura grinned as she looked at the girl's begging lips. She gave her slit a light lick, causing Hinata to shiver badly. She smirked as she sat up and said with a smug tone, "I can tell your dying for the next part aren't you Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded as she heard the her partner chuckle. Sakura then stood up and quickly stripped herself of her clothing, then she climbed back on to the couch and lowered her self back down and took her right hand up and inserted her index finger into the Hyuga. 

Hinata stiffened as she felt the warm digit slide into her. Sakura started to prode around with her finger as she took her thumb and rubbed her clit, causing her to moan loudly. The pink haired girl smiled and added another finger. Hinata bit her bottom lip as she felt the other finger intrude her. 

While she played with her partner, Sakura took her free hand and and started to rub herself. As she quickened the pace for both of them, the girls' moans became closer and closer in unison. 

With one good thrust of her fingers, Sakura pushed Hinata to her breaking point, causing her to climax. Sakura finished a seconds afterwards. Once the pink haired girl pulled her fingers out of herself and Hinata, she collapsed on top of the Hyuga and let out a heavy breath. 

Sakura looked up at the other girl with tired eyes and gave her a tiny smile, which was returned by the black haired girl.


End file.
